


The Clock Never Stops Running

by Jaz_kat_silver



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Neglect, mentions of Bucky - Freeform, mentions of steve - Freeform, mentions of the accident, time is a cruel thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz_kat_silver/pseuds/Jaz_kat_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard just hadn't been paying attention. He really thought he had more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock Never Stops Running

**Author's Note:**

> This is Howard Stark as I view him to be in the MCU. A lot of people seem to think him and comic Howard are a like and I'm here to tell you they really aren't. So if you're ready for that then by all means thank you for clicking. If not, I really think you're in the wrong place.
> 
> Any errors are my own.

He always thought he’d have more time. Especially after the war. He thought they all would. Bucky, Steve, Peggy, Dum Dum. He should have realized after Bucky. He should have realized after they lost Steve. Should have realized after all the years he spent looking for the man. Should have realized when everyone started getting married and having children. He should've _noticed_ when he had his own child.

Tony.

He thought he’d always have more time for Tony. He thought he’d have more time maybe a day or two but he always forgot because there was always something else to do. And he forgot that things move. It doesn't stop on the mere whim of a worn out man. He forgot in a bottle and his engineering. In his weapons and machines. He’d remember briefly when Tony, so tiny and wide eyed, would some how make it pass the nannies and stumble into his workshop. He’d remember for a brief second as he would scold him telling him it was dangerous. But then he would forget again in another machine and another glass.

He’d forgotten for so long though that people change. That they grow older because he was just so **busy**. Between S.H.I.E.L.D. And Stark Industries and press conferences and military meetings he hadn't been there to see it. One minute Tony was this small little thing that could only wrap his hand around Howard’s pinky and then he was sitting there with a fully fictional engine. Next time he looked back a **_fully operational motherboard_**. And he’d missed it.

But he still thought he had had time. Time, though, was consistent and never changing. Howard just hadn't been paying attention. And as the car kept rolling he realized the time he thought he had no longer existed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Howard man but he makes my chest hurt. 
> 
> Please drop a comment and/or a critic. Thank you.


End file.
